


i'm sorry (sweet한 순간들 속 salty)

by kyukyuju



Series: the fluffy adventures of jukyu [4]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Juyeon is a sweetheart, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also teen up because of mentioned of sex, basketball player juyeon, bbangnyu if you squint, changmin is wild, eric is everyone’s bff, i don’t know how i came up with the girl’s name, jukyu - Freeform, lapslock, mentioned only - Freeform, oh hey hi kevin, so is juyeon, sunwoo is the boyfriend everyone wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyukyuju/pseuds/kyukyuju
Summary: “what about practice?” the younger asked, with his eyebrow cocked confusedly.“i skipped practice.” the older flatly replied.“i know. but why?” changmin probed again.“because i’m quitting the team.”
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q & Lee Juyeon, Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Juyeon, Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric
Series: the fluffy adventures of jukyu [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925878
Comments: 23
Kudos: 122





	i'm sorry (sweet한 순간들 속 salty)

**Author's Note:**

> 4.8k words of rambling but i love jukyu so much so here i am posting this before i drown in my paperworks. also, this one is inspired from their recent vlive where changmin warned people not to log into chanhee’s account. that’s our precious protective kyu 🐿 
> 
> title is obviously my tbz’s anthem, salty.

  
  


“hey! can you guys make it to juyeon’s game?” changmin beamed when he ran into sunwoo and eric hanging out at their university’s park. 

“when is it?” eric asked from where he’s lying on the bench with sunwoo’s thigh as his pillow. his hand making sure sunwoo’s hand isn’t moving around to cover him from the sunlight.

“in two weeks. kevin, chanhee and our friend from work are coming too.” the oldest informed. 

“i guess we can. are they playing here?” sunwoo probed. 

“yeah. they’re the host this time. it’s just a friendly game. juyeon—”

“excuse me.” an unfamiliar girl’s voice cut changmin off from continuing and made the three boys turn to the voice’s owner. 

“yeah?” changmin let out.

“are you ji changmin?” the girl asked. her other two friends waiting a few steps away from her. 

“yes, and you are?” the boy returned the question. he glanced at sunwoo and eric who is already seating. 

“i’m han jiyun. the senior basketball team’s manager.” she introduced herself. 

“oh, hi! how can i help you?” changmin questioned with a friendly smile on his face.

“rather than help, i’ve a request, actually. it’s about juyeon’s performance lately. i noticed that he spent most of his time with you.” jiyun paused for a moment to fix her handbag’s strap falling off her shoulder. “i just wanna say i hope you’re not getting in between his practice time. juyeon skipped his practice three times this month alone and it’s always your name that came out of his mouth. so, i figured that maybe if you somehow can make sure juyeon didn’t skip his practice, that’ll be helpful.”

“oh. i didn’t know that.” changmin murmured. his smile faltered the moment she finished her sentence.

“i’m not saying you’re the reason he’s slacking off but i hope you can tell him to obey the practice schedule more. he’s in his final year, i get that. but an important tournament is coming up, so i hope you’re as his friend can help him keep the consistency more.” the girl with long, silky black hair told in a breath. 

“maybe if you do a better job as a manager, juyeon hyung won’t slack off.” eric sassed from behind changmin. earning himself a slap on the shoulder from sunwoo and a deadly glare from changmin.

“he didn’t mean that.” sunwoo said timidly as his hand covered his younger boyfriend’s mouth. 

“i’m sorry. i didn’t know that’s how juyeon is with the team. i’ll be sure to tell him that.” changmin said assuringly. 

“i’m counting on you. it’s for his own good. and the team too.” the girl flashed a grateful smile before saying, “there’s a practice today, you know? you can come and watch if you want. and you two are welcomed too.”

“yeah? i’ll see if i can make it today.”  _ of course i know. juyeon told me about it.  _

“i’ll get going now. i’ll see you around.” jiyun bid her goodbye to the three boys and made her way towards her friends.

changmin remained quiet in his place. the girl’s words left a bad taste in his mouth. he didn’t know juyeon had been skipping practices. except for that one time when he fell sick and juyeon  _ did  _ skip the practice to stay at home with him. 

“i’ll lay odds that she likes juyeon hyung.” eric broke the awkward silence that crept in between them.

“what are you betting on? changmin hyung, have a seat. you look like someone just robbed you.” sunwoo remarked as he pulled changmin to sit next to him and eric on the bench.

“if she likes juyeon hyung, i’ll marry you and if she doesn’t, we don’t know each other.” eric said half-heartedly. 

sunwoo didn’t say anything to eric’s half-assed bet when he noticed the dismal look on changmin’s face. “hyung, are you okay?” 

“huh? yeah, i’m okay. it’s just that, i didn’t know juyeon’s been skipping practices. i wouldn’t have let it happened if i knew.” the oldest told dejectedly.

“hyung. don’t let her words get to you. juyeon hyung must have his own reason.” eric defended. “plus, i think she likes juyeon hyung.”

sometimes sunwoo wonders where did eric get his gossipy habit. “can you not?” he hissed at the younger. 

“i’m going home now.” changmin suddenly announced and abruptly stood up. 

“what about the practice?” eric questioned confusedly.

“i never said i’m going and i have deadlines to catch.” changmin reasoned. “going now. see you two around.” he took a few steps leaving the younger boys before turning around to stride towards them again. 

“and don’t you  _ dare  _ say a word to juyeon about this.” changmin warned. “promise me.” he held out his pinky finger at the couple. 

“but why—” eric tried to ask but sunwoo was quick to cover his mouth to question further.

“yeah, we promise.” sunwoo convinced the older. 

“good. i’m really going now.” changmin announced again and walked away leaving the lovebirds for real now. 

  
  


***

“ji changmin? where are you?” juyeon drawled when he arrived all cleaned up post-practice that night. he opted to shower at his teammate’s shower room in the dormitory before coming home. 

“ji changmin?” he called again when he walked into their shared bedroom. “hm? where is he?” he wondered and headed towards their study room and sighed in relief when he saw changmin sitting at his desk. 

“hey.” juyeon started as he pulled a chair closer to where changmin is sitting. “i thought you said you’re coming to see my practice.” he asked as his hand started stroking changmin’s soft hair. 

“i couldn’t make it apparently. i’ve got this write-up to finish. sorry.” changmin replied without sparing the older a look. he let juyeon get comfortable when he felt the familiar long arm resting around his shoulders. 

“you smell nice.” juyeon commented as he leaned in closer to chastely kiss changmin on his lips before he went on to nibble the younger’s earlobe.  _ hm? is he not in the mood?  _ juyeon knew, changmin usually doesn’t react much when he bothers him during assignments time but this changmin just exudes a cold aura around him. “are you okay?” 

“yeah. i’m okay. i just have a 20k words, single spacing, size 10 font write-up to finish.” changmin sighed, finally looking at juyeon’s face. “i’m sorry i couldn’t make it to your practice today.” 

“it’s fine. it’s just practice. sunwoo and eric were there though.” juyeon said cheerfully. 

“they were?” changmin exclaimed. “why would they be there?” 

“i don’t know. i just heard eric screaming my name. he said something about he hates me.” juyeon chuckled thinking of eric’s antics. 

the younger then just curiously stared at his boyfriend’s face. he’s trying to read juyeon’s face in case eric and sunwoo told him something and juyeon’s actually hiding it.

“what?” juyeon asked in confusion. “something on my face?” 

“no.” changmin shook his head quickly. he tried to cover himself up by scooching closer to juyeon before cupping his face and kissed the taller on his lips. he knew juyeon is triggered for something else when he felt the older prompted him to sit on his laps and what more with juyeon’s big hand started to travel under his shirt. changmin sighed into the kiss when juyeon deepened the kiss but han jiyun’s words suddenly crawled into his mind, prompting him to push the older away instead.

“why?” juyeon whispered in daze and proceeded to leave a trail of kisses on changmin’s neck.

“i have a 20k words, single spacing, size 10 font write-up to finish, remember?” changmin explained shortly and got off juyeon’s laps. 

“right. i’ll sleep here with you then.” juyeon replied, his forefinger pointing at the single bed in the study room. “just do your work. wait, have you had dinner?” 

“yeah. i ate before i came home.”  _ no, i haven’t eaten. i’m too disturbed to have dinner. _

“good then. wake me up if you’re hungry again or something.” juyeon told while standing up and kissed the crown of changmin’s head. “i love you.” 

“hm.” the younger hummed before his fingers started tapping on his keyboard.

as he settled on the bed, juyeon just watched wonderingly at changmin’s slumped shoulders.  _ why, i wonder.  _

***

“hyung. you looked so out of breath.” eric commented when he joined changmin watching juyeon’s practice a few days later. 

“i did? i feel fine though.” juyeon replied from where he was staring up at both changmin and eric at the lower level of the audience area. he glanced at his boyfriend who was stretching his long neck, scanning the court. “what’s wrong?” he asked, hand casually grabbing on changmin’s ankle.

“nothing. just looking around.” changmin replied. 

eric who noticed the two then whispered into changmin’s ears. “looking for her?” 

ignoring juyeon’s suspicious look, changmin nodded enthusiastically and went on to whisper back to eric “if you see her—”

“hey, lee juyeon! are you slacking off again?” 

_ speaking of which.  _ changmin thought to himself. 

“i told everyone to stay  _ inside _ the court!” she yelled with arms akimbo and a face towel hanging on her shoulder.

what jiyun did next make both changmin and eric raised their eyebrows — it’s how she just casually wiped off the sweat on juyeon’s arms with the face towel that was on her shoulder earlier. 

“look at you! you can’t even dry yourself properly.” the girl groaned. 

her high-pitched voice seems to draw attention from juyeon’s teammates when someone suddenly yelled, “aww, look at han jiyun taking care of her husband again!” and then a chorus of whistling sound and screams resonated in the basketball court.

“husband?” eric questioned weirdly.

han jiyun who caught eric’s wondering then replied with a chuckle, “it’s just how the guys teased us here.” 

“they should stop joking about it. it’s getting old now.” juyeon flatly commented. 

changmin somehow still didn’t say anything but how juyeon’s hand is once again wrapped around his ankle startled him that he reflexively pulled away from the taller. 

it didn’t go unnoticed to juyeon though but he chose to overlook it for now although the reaction made his stomach churns. 

“let’s get back to practice, juyeon!” jiyun chirped as she linked her arm with juyeon, pulling him away from changmin and eric. 

“hyung. did you see that?” eric asked after a beat or two.

“yeah, i saw that.” changmin deadpanned. 

“i’m 100% sure she likes juyeon hyung. she didn’t even bother denying the teasing. and even had the nerve to wipe juyeon hyung’s sweat in front of you?” eric fumed, fanning himself furiously.

changmin let silence engulfed him.  _ they went through this before. it’s kim dohee all over again.  _

***

it was three days before juyeon’s friendly game that changmin is once again approached by han jiyun. this time, it’s when he’s having his me-time at the library.  _ running away from juyeon is hard.  _ but why exactly he’s running away from juyeon, he’s not sure either. the fact that he had to find out about juyeon skipping practices from an outsider really didn’t sit well with him. and the girl in front of him right now really is starting to get on his nerves. 

“i heard you and juyeon are housemates.” the girl started. 

“yeah. we are. why?” changmin still asked despite almost knowing what she’s about to ask. 

“i, uh - you know, i like juyeon. i thought maybe you could help set us up or something. he seems to spend a lot of his time with you so i thought maybe you can help me.” jiyun said with a slow blink of her eyes.

changmin in return blinked his eyes once and twice. “i don’t know if i can actually help.”  _ no, why would i help you? _

“what do you mean? you’re housemates so you must know what he’s into.” the ravenet almost whined. 

_ we’re housemates and we also have sex, dummy.  _ “i don’t know what’s juyeon into other than basketball and studying.”  _ he’s into me.  _

“like at least his type or favourite or something? i mean, come on. help me out. this is my only chance to get closer to him. i just knew he’s the one i want.” jiyun actually whined now. 

changmin let out a heavy sigh. he really wish he could just spell things out for her but too bad he can't. “look, jiyun. i don’t want to cause him trouble by just blindly tell things about him to you. or even set you up because i just don’t know what kind of girl juyeon is into. i’m sorry, okay?” 

“so the rumors are true, then?” jiyun suddenly questioned sarcastically, with her arms crossed over her chest. 

_ rumors?  _ “what rumors?” changmin answered with another question. he put on a calm facade to hide his nervousness.

“that you’re the friend who made juyeon tried to quit the team. they said ever since the two of you got close last year, juyeon somehow isn’t as enthusiastic as he was before. what exactly that you told him that made him leaving the team?” jiyun accused, finally getting on her hidden agenda. 

“he  _ what?” _ changmin shrieked, making heads turned to him at the library. he then apologetically bowed to other students in the library.

“ _ you  _ have the explanation here. why asked me?” jiyun sassed, pointing her forefinger at changmin. 

_ juyeon skipping practices and now quitting basketball without my knowledge and this girl had the nerve to blame me?  _ “i seriously don’t know what’s going on, han jiyun. if there’s someone who knows what’s going on, it’s juyeon himself.” the boy clarified. 

“oh yeah? that’s just you keeping juyeon from us actually. it’s obvious you’re the bad influence here.” jiyun accused, not minding the raise in her tone at the moment. 

“that’s it. i’ve had enough of people like you.” changmin decided as he abruptly stood up, making his chair screeched against the floor. “you know what, han jiyun? juyeon  _ hates _ girls like you. you’re absolutely nowhere near his type and i hope he knows what kind of person you are. you don’t deserve someone as great as lee juyeon. now if you’ll excuse me. i need to fulfill my duty as juyeon’s  _ bad influencer. _ ” he added as he shoved his stuffs into his bag and he couldn’t care less about the librarian shushing him anymore. 

jiyun scoffed at the boy’s outburst. “i can still get him without your help.” 

it didn’t go unheard to changmin though, as he turned and pettily yelled, “you wish!” and stormed out of the library, totally missing out a pair of eyes watching him from the second floor of the library. 

***

“you’ll hurt yourself if you keep on smashing your head on the desk.” juyeon commented when he was sitting with his legs stretched across the single bed in their study room.  _ we spent too much time in here lately.  _

“don’t mind me.” changmin groaned.

“still on the write-up?” the older asked. 

“i said don’t mind me. just read your book and pretend i’m not here.” the younger snapped. 

“suit yourself, then.” juyeon shrugged. he knew this has something to do with what he saw at the library few days ago but he opted to say nothing since changmin didn’t say anything either. “my game is tomorrow.” 

“i know.” 

“you’re coming to see me?” juyeon tested the waters. 

“yeah. maybe. i don’t know. kevin, chanhee and younghoon hyung will be there. eric and sunwoo too.” the shorter rambled. 

“but they’re not  _ you _ .” juyeon highlighted.

too absorbed in his own world, changmin only nodded as a reply. 

“is the write-up that hard?” juyeon probed again. 

“yeah,  _ juyeon.  _ it’s hard. i’d appreciate it if you’d stop asking me questions.” changmin lamented. 

“right. i’ll be in the kitchen if you need anything.” the older surrendered.  _ jiyun is gonna get it from me for making changmin this cold to me. _

“wait!” changmin turned around in his swivel chair to stop his boyfriend. “if the game is tomorrow, why are you here?”

“what do you mean?” juyeon asked back, leaning against the doorframe.

“what about practice?” the younger asked, with his eyebrow cocked confusedly. 

“i skipped practice.” the older flatly replied.

“i know. but why?” changmin probed again.

“because i’m quitting the team.” juyeon announced.

changmin blinked his eyes twice before once again asking, “why?” 

“i’d appreciate it you’d stop asking me questions.” the other shot back and left his boyfriend looking all dejected. 

***

  
  


“juyeon didn’t even play.” chanhee commented when the game ended. their university’s senior team secured the win that day. it’s still a full house game despite it being only a friendly one. 

changmin only shrugged. other than chanhee’s, another four pair of eyes are on him now — kevin’s, younghoon’s, eric’s and sunwoo’s.

“choi chanhee. i need to leave now. my shift is starting soon.” younghoon said, making attention diverted to him now. 

“oh, right. hey, we’ll get going first.” chanhee told and tapped on kevin’s shoulder to ask “kevin, you’re coming with us?” 

“yeah. i need to go see the art shop.” kevin got off his seat to join chanhee and younghoon.

“we’re going first. sort whatever mess you have with juyeon today.” chanhee reminded now that he knew his friends changmin and juyeon are glitching.

the younger only nodded and waved the other three goodbye before turning to look at the youngest two - eric and sunwoo who were already in a deep discussion of where to have dinner. “where are you two going?” 

“sushi-ing. wanna join us?” eric offered.

“no. i’m just gonna wait for juyeon.” changmin replied weakly. 

“alright, then. we’ll get going now hyung. cheer up!” sunwoo beamed, to lighten up the mood around his older friend. 

“see ya!” eric chirped and dragged sunwoo across the crowd. 

when changmin went back to look at the bench juyeon was sitting at throughout the game earlier, he was expecting to see his boyfriend still sitting there with his teammates. but sadly, no signs of lee juyeon were seen - only his sweaty and loud teammates were there. 

so he left the crowd and walked out of the mini basketball arena. he proceeded to walk towards the manmade lake near the arena and the sight in front of him made him froze — his boyfriend, lee juyeon and han jiyun are standing at least two metres apart. the cold and expressionless look on juyeon’s face right now was new to changmin. it’s almost like juyeon is gathering all his might not to flip the bench nearby the lake. 

“you’re so full of yourself! you think you’re all that?!” the screaming from jiyun made changmin flinch. 

he didn’t get to hear what juyeon said but all he knew now jiyun is walking towards him with anger painting her pretty face and was thankful when the girl only furiously walked past him. he turned to visually trail the girl’s angry steps until the figure disappeared into the arena. 

the long arms circling his middle made changmin yelp in surprise before he felt juyeon’s familiar lips lingering on his neck. he then swiftly escaped juyeon’s hold out of reflex, thinking they’re in public.

“we’re in public,  _ silly! _ ” he scolded the older. 

juyeon only shrugged before saying, “come on. let’s go home.” 

“juyeon, we need to—”

“talk. i know. let’s talk when we’re home.” juyeon replied with a smile so different from when he was talking to jiyun earlier. 

the younger didn’t fight back and instead he just quietly followed juyeon’s steps with juyeon glancing back at him from time to time. 

after 20 minutes of walking, they arrived at their shared apartment and the first thing juyeon said to changmin made the younger squinted his eyes. 

“you want me to  _ what _ ? take off my clothes?”

“yes, changmin. take everything off. let’s get in the bathtub. i need a hot bath.” juyeon told with a sigh. he was already taking off his tshirt and beckoned for the younger to do so too. 

changmin couldn’t help but squinted his eyes suspiciously at juyeon. “if you do anything to me in the bathtub, i swear to god—”

“i won’t, okay?” juyeon said defensively as he pulled down his jeans and wrapped himself with a towel and strode towards the bathroom. “get in here. i need you to feel the water for me.” 

changmin came into the bathroom with only his underwear on and sat down, hugging his knees waiting for the tub to be filled. he glanced at juyeon who’s pouring a generous amount of shower gel into the running water. 

“is it warm enough?” juyeon asked, startling changmin. 

the shorter dipped his hand into the water and nodded when the temperature is up to his taste. 

“take that off and get in.” juyeon instructed firmly and he’s not sure why he turned around the moment he saw changmin was about to get stark naked. he only turned again when he heard changmin sighed, signaling he’s already in the water and unwrapped himself from his towel before taking off his brief. he then stealthily entered the bathtub and settled behind changmin as he bent his knees, straddling changmin’s smaller figure. 

“you good?” he asked after a moment and earned himself a timid nod from the other. “we can talk now, if you want.” 

“i’ve so many things to ask.” changmin drawled. his fingers moving along the brink of the bathtub, smearing bubbles all over the solid porcelain surface. “why did you skip practices?”

juyeon took his time before saying, “because i’m quitting the team. which i officially did. today.” he scooped the warm water with his hand and wet his hair with it. “i told you yesterday. i’m quitting the team.” 

“why are you quitting the team? isn’t basketball what you like?” the younger asked again. his hand unknowingly went on to poke juyeon’s knee. 

“it’s not something that i want to focus on. rather than running around and all that, i prefer to set my mind on graduating above all.” the older justified. “plus, with basketball, i didn’t have that much time to spend with you. practices went on for hours, even  _ days _ and i honestly hate coming home to see you sleeping alone. and honestly, i don’t quite enjoy seeing you sitting at the side of the court watching me play at times too.” 

“why?” the other asked shortly. 

“because there were times when i didn’t perform. i hate appearing incapable in front of you.” juyeon shrugged as his hand mindlessly playing with the stray hair on changmin’s nape of neck. 

“i never thought of you of that way. well, even if i did, it’s not because of basketball.” changmin confessed. 

juyeon chuckled at the answer. he’s going to overlook that for now. “no, honestly, we both have like another year in uni now, i want to treasure the rest of the days with you before we graduate.”

“hmm. you thought this through after all.” the smaller concluded. 

“i did because i need to keep my scholarship too. they don’t really look at sports achievements when we’re in senior year so i thought what’s the point of wasting my time on something unnecessary?” juyeon paused so he can pull changmin closer to him so they’re sitting back to chest and was thankful when changmin didn’t refuse him. “this is nice. we should do this more.” he added as he entangled their legs together, feeling each other’s skins.

“why didn’t you tell me any of these though?” changmin probed again. 

“it’s something i can decide on my own. and i didn’t just weigh things on my own though. i actually met my dad before i decided on things. he told me to do whatever i want.” the taller mumbled into changmin’s temple and kissed it again and again. changmin’s hand running up and down his veiny forearm made him smile. “so i didn’t just quit for fun. and i’m telling you honestly, you  _ are  _ one of the reasons why i quit, but i’d say it’s my own conscience more than anything. so don’t feel burdened on this. you’ll love it when you see me home more.” 

“well, you’re a grown up man now. it’s just that, when you didn’t tell me about quitting, and i had to find out from someone else, i felt like it was unfair. it just doesn’t sit well with me.” the shorter remarked. 

“what do you mean?” the older queried. 

“you know, han jiyun.” the younger paused to turn around inside the loop of juyeon’s arms, making them sitting eye to eye now with changmin hugging his own knees. “she came to me saying i’m a bad influence and all that. she could’ve just said she liked you without throwing shades at me though.” 

“what else did she say?” juyeon prompted changmin to spill more.

“at first she was like can you tell juyeon to be consistent  _ bla bla bla  _ and then boom! she told me she liked you?” there was a rise in changmin’s pitch but he couldn’t care less anymore. “and then she was like ‘oh you two live together so you know a lot about him now come on spill all them juicy secrets about juyeon.’ you know what’s the  _ juiciest _ secret? lee juyeon is dating me! and my mind was like, girl, juyeon and i have sex! there!” he ended his rant plashing the bubbly water, making them both flinched.

juyeon chuckled out of amusement upon hearing his boyfriend’s outburst. “you should’ve said those right in her face.” he said after a beat or two as his hand went on to rub on changmin’s arm to calm him down. 

“are you nuts? she doesn’t deserve the tea _ , duh _ . and no, i just don’t want people to find out about us. they don’t deserve to know about us. we’re  _ exclusive _ , lee juyeon.” changmin sassed with a snap of his finger. 

“drama queen. but she’s all settled now though. i don’t know exactly what else happened in between the two of you but i told her i’m not interested in her.” juyeon stopped when changmin suddenly sneezed.  _ we should probably get out of here.  _ “i’m not the only one she’s after though. there’s like another dude in the team but yeah - i don’t really get it why she somehow ended up coming after me.” juyeon shrugged.

“what did you tell her to the point she yelled at you today?” changmin tried to dig deeper.

“oh. i told her i’m too good for her. and that i’m seeing someone already. she said i’m lying and i said i wasn’t because i’m hiding my  _ someone _ because that  _ someone  _ is just too beautiful to be shown around.” juyeon told with a flirty wink flashed at changmin.

“you’re a cringe.” the other rolled his eyes. 

“i said it for you. i saw what happened at the library.” juyeon uttered flatly.

“you  _ what _ ?” changmin screeched in disbelief. his dolphin shriek resonated in the bathroom. 

“you were ignoring and avoiding me. i couldn’t help it but stalked you after that. you even slept in the study room. so i resorted to just secretly follow you around. and i had to say you’re quite a thing when you’re pissed off. you were like this wild, viscous squirrel who’d just bite people randomly but i’m glad you didn’t. that might have caused you to extend a year or something for biting people.” juyeon rambled, not giving his boyfriend a chance to interrupt.

“i was  _ madly _ mad, okay? you didn’t tell me stuffs and then there’s han jiyun coming out of nowhere. my mind was a mess. and then there’s the stupid write-up too.  _ ugh _ .” changmin vented. 

“the write up was real?” juyeon bemused.

“you think i’d lie about my assignments? no,  _ dumbass _ . the write-up  _ is  _ real! the  _ struggle  _ is  _ real! _ ” the smaller fumed. 

“sorry. i—”

“no sorry for you and now get me out of here. let me get a proper shower.” changmin seethed as he tried to lift himself off the bathtub but his effort fell short when juyeon pulled him back for a kiss.

juyeon’s big hands were quick to cup changmin’s tiny face and he tilted his head to the side to find the right angle in their awkward position. 

the kiss somehow abruptly stopped when changmin sneezed again. 

“if you wanna soak in here till you bloat, do it alone. i’m out.” changmin sassed and escaped the bathtub, ignoring the familiar seductive gaze from juyeon. he walked into the shower enclosure and took a quick shower in just under five minutes. when he walked out, he noticed juyeon is once again wrapped in his towel, draining the water in the bathtub. “get yourself cleaned up. or you’re not touching me at all.” 

“alright, alright. i’ll shower and don't fall asleep. the night is young.” juyeon remarked. 

“well, so am i. and young  _ me _ need a good sleep because my  _ real _ 20k words write-up isn’t going to write itself tomorrow.” the younger retorted and left the bathroom.

“geez, petty.” juyeon remarked lowly.

“i heard you, lee juyeon.” the other shouted from the bedroom. 

juyeon only laughed heartily at changmin’s warning.  _ here’s to many more moments like this.  _ he thought to himself as the hot shower rain on him.

***

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i know it’s long but still, i’d appreciate kudos and comments ;’)
> 
> additional note: there was one part inspired by tbz’s episode of school attack. if you can find it, tell me ;’) 
> 
> see you (indefinitely) in the next update!
> 
> thank you and be well!


End file.
